runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Tree/Transcript
Legend: A - Adventurer; KN - King Narnode Shareen; H - Hazelmere; G - Glough; C - Charlie; AN - Anita; CE - Captain Errdo; SW - Shipyard worker; F - Foreman; GG - Gnome guard; FE - Femi Quest Start King Narnode Shareen: Welcome Traveller. I am King Narnode. It’s nice to see and outsider. Adventurer: Hi! It seems to be a very busy settlement. KN: For now. --- Select an Option --- You seem worried, what’s up? I’ll be off now. --- A: You seem worried, what’s up? KN: Traveller, can I speak to you in strictest confidence? A: OF course sire. KN: Not here, follow me. Down here. - A: So what is this place? KN: These, my friend, are the foundations of the stronghold. A: They look like roots to me. KN: Not just any roots Traveller! These were created by gnome mages eons ago, since then they have grown to become a mighty stronghold! A: Impressive. What exactly is the problem? KN: In the last two months our tree guardians have reported continuing deterioration of the Grand Tree’s health. I’ve never seen this before! It could be the end for us all! A: You mean the tree is ill? KN: In effect yes. Would you be willing to help us discover what is happening to the tree? --- Select an Option --- I’m sorry, I don’t want to get involved. I’d be happy to help! --- A: I’d be happy to help! KN: Thank Guthix for your arrival! The first task is to find out what’s killing the tree. A: Do you have an idea? KN: My top tree guardian, Glough, believes it’s human sabotage. I’m not so sure! The only way to know for sure is to talk to Hazelmere. A: Who’s Hazelmere? KN: Hazelmere is one of the mages that created the Grand Tree. He is the only one that has survived from that time. Take this bark sample to him, he will be able to help! The king has given you a sample of bark. KN: The mage only talks in the old tongue, you’ll need this. The king has given you a translation book. A: What is it? KN: It’s a translation book, you’ll need it to translate what Hazelmere says. Do that carefully! His words are our only hope! You’ll find his dwellings high upon a towering hill, on an island east of Yanille. I’ll show you the way back up. Up here. - KN: Traveller, any word from Hazelmere? A: Not yet. KN: Hazelmere lives on an island just south of the Khazard Fight Arena, Give him the sample and translate his reply. I just hope he can help us in our hour of need! Hazelmere's Island The mage starts to speak but all you hear is: Hazelmere: Blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah…blah! You give the bark sample to Hazelmere The mage carefully examines the sample. H: Blah, blah…Daconia…blah, blah. A: Can you write this down and I’ll try and translate it? H: Blah, blah? You make a writing motion. The mages scribbles something down on a scroll. Hazelmere has given you the scroll. - H: Blah, blah….Daconia…blah, blah. You still can’t understand Hazelmere. The mage wrote it down for you on a scroll. A Deadly Plot Bringing Back the News A: Hello again, Your Highness. KN: Hello Traveller, did you speak to Hazelmere? A: Yes! I managed to find him. KN: Do you understand what he said? --- Select an Option --- I think so! No, I need to go back. --- A: I think so! KN: So what did he say? --- Select an Option --- King Narnode must be stopped, he is a madman! Praise be to the great Zamorak! Do you have any bread? I do like bread. The time has come to attack! None of the above. --- The tree is fine, you have nothing to fear. You must come and see me! The tree needs watering as there has been drought. Grave danger lies ahead, only the bravest will linger. None of the above. --- Time is of the essence! We must move quickly. A man came to me with the King’s seal. There is no need for haste, just send a runner. You must act now, or we will all die! None of the above. --- A: A man came to me with the King’s seal. --- Select an Option --- I gave the man Daconia rocks. You must use force! Use a bucket of milk from a scared cow. Take this banana to him, he will understand. None of the above. --- A: I gave the man Daconia rocks. --- Select an Option --- All will be fine on the third night. You must wait till the second night. Nothing will help us now! And Daconia rocks will kill the tree! --- A: And Daconia rocks will kill the tree! KN: Of course! I should’ve known! Someone must’ve forged my royal seal. Hazelmere thought I sent him for the Daconia stones! A: What are Daconia stones? KN: Hazelmere created the Daconia stones. They are a safety measure, in case the tree grew out of control. They’re the only thing that can kill the tree. This is terrible! The stones must be recovered! A: Can I help? KN: First, I must warn the tree guardians. Please, could you tell the chief tree guardian, Glough. He lives in a tree house just in front of the Grand Tree. If he’s not there he will be at his girlfriend Anita’s place. Meet me back here once you’ve told him. A: Ok! I’ll be back soon. Glough A: Hello. The gnome is munching on a worm hole. Glough: Can I help human? Can’t you see I’m eating?! The gnome continues to eat. A: The King asked me to inform you that the Daconia rocks have been taken! G: Surely not! A: Apparently a human took them from Hazelmere. Hazelmere believed him; he had the King’s seal! G: I should’ve known! The humans are going to invade! A: Never! G: Your type can’t be trusted! I’ll take care of this! Go back to the King. - A: Hello, Your Highness. Have you any news on the Daconia stones? G: It’s OK Traveller, thanks to Glough! He found a human sneaking around! He had three Daconia rocks on him! A: Wow! That was quick! GN: Yes Glough really knows what he’s doing. The human has been detained until we know who else is involved. Maybe Glough was right, maybe humans are invading! A: I doubt it, can I speak to the prisoner? KN: Certainly. He’s on the top level of the tree. Be careful, it’s a long way down! Interrogating the Prisoner A: Tell me. Why would you want to kill the Grand Tree? Charlie: What do you mean? A: Don’t tell me, you just happened to be caught carrying Daconia rocks! C: All I know is that I did what I was asked. A: I don’t understand. C: Glough paid me to go to this gnome on a hill. I gave the gnome a seal and he gave me some Daconia rocks to give to Glough. I’ve been doing it for weeks, this time though Glough locked me up here! I just don’t understand it. A: Sounds like Glough is hiding something. C: I don’t know what he’s up to. If you want to find out, you’d better search his home. A: OK. Thanks Charlie. C: Good luck! - A: Glough! I don’t know what you’re up to but I know you paid Charlie to get those rocks! G: You’re a fool human! You have no idea what’s going on. A: I know the Grand Tree’s dying! And I think you’re part of the reason. G: How dare you accuse me! I’m the head tree guardian! Guards! Guards! (Gnome guard appears) Gnome guard: Come with me! - C: So they got you as well? A: It’s Glough! He’s trying to cover something up. C: I shouldn’t tell you this adventurer. But if you want to get to the bottom of this you should go and talk to the Karamja Shipyard foreman. A: Why? C: Glough sent me to Karamja to meet him. I delivered a large amount of gold. For what? I don’t know. He may be able to tell you what Glough’s up to. That’s if you can get out of here. You’ll find him in the Karamja Shipyard, east of Shilo Village. Be careful! If he discovers you’re not working for Glough, there’ll be trouble! The sea men use the password Ka-Lu-Min. A: Thanks Charlie! KN: Traveller please accept my apologies! Glough had no right to arrest you! I just think he’s scared of humans. Let me get you out of there. A: I don’t think you can trust Glough, Your Highness. He seems to have an unnatural hatred for humans. KN: I know he can be a bit extreme at times. But he’s the best tree guardian I have, he has made the gnomes paranoid about humans though. I’m afraid Glough has placed guards on the front gate to stop you escaping! Let my glider pilot fly you away until things calm down around here. A: Well, OK. KN: I’m sorry again Traveller! - Captain Errdo: Hi. The king said that you need to leave? A: Apparently, humans are invading! CE: I find that hard to believe. I have lots of human friends. A: I don’t understand it either! CE: So, where to? --- Select an Option --- Take me to Karamja, please. Not anywhere for now. --- A: Take me to Karamja, please. CE: Okay, you’re the boss! Hold on tight, it’ll be a rough ride. You fly on the glider. Treachery Revealed The Shipyard Shipyard worker: Hey you! What are you up to? A: I’m trying to open the gate! SW: I can see that! Why? --- Select an Option --- I’m from the Ministry of Health and Safety. Glough sent me. I’m just looking around. --- A: Glough sent me. SW: Hmm…really? What for? A: You’re wasting my time! Take me to your superior! SW: OK. Password. --- Select an Option --- Ka. Ko. Ke. --- A: Ka. --- Select an Option --- Lo. Lu. Le. --- A: Lu. --- Select an Option --- Mon. Min. Men. --- A : Min. SW : Sorry to have kept you. - A: Hello, are you in charge? Foreman: That’s right, and you are…? A: Glough sent me to check on how you are doing. F: Right. Glough sent a human? A: His gnomes are busy. F: Hmm…in that case we’d better go to my office. Follow me. - F: Tell me again why you’re here. A: Er… Glough sent me? F: By the way how is Glough? Still with his wife? --- Select an Option --- Yes, they’re getting on great. Always arguing as usual! Sadly his wife is no longer with us! - A: Always arguing as usual! F: Really? That’s odd, considering she died last year. Die imposter! - A: Sadly his wife is no longer with us! F: Right answer. I have to watch for imposters. What’s Glough’s favourite dish? --- Select an Option --- He loves tangled toads legs. He loves worm holes. He loves choc bombs. --- A: He loves worm holes. F: OK. Just one more. What’s the name of his new girlfriend? --- Select an Option --- Anita. Alia. Elena. --- A: Anita. F: Well, well, you do know Glough. Sorry for the interrogation but I’m sure you understand. A: Of course, security is paramount. F: As you can see things are going well. A: Indeed. F: When I was asked to build a fleet large enough to invade Port Sarim and carry 300 gnome troops I said: ‘If anyone can, I can.’ A: That’s a lot of troops! F: True but if the gnomes are really going to take over RuneScape they’ll need at least that. A: Take over? F: Of course, why else would Glough want 30 battleships? Between you and me I don’t think he stands a chance. A: No? F: I mean, for the kind of battleships Glough’s ordered I’ll need tons and tons of limber! Still, if he says he can supply the wood I’m sure he can! Anyway, here’s the order for the lumber. The foreman has given you the lumber order. A: OK. I’ll head off and give this order to Glough. Sneaking Around Gnome guard: I’m afraid we have orders not to let you in. A: Orders from who? GG: The head tree guardian, he says you’re a spy! A: Glough! GG: I’m sorry but you’ll have to leave. - A: I can’t believe they won’t let me in! Femi: I don’t believe all this rubbish about an invasion. If mankind wanted to, they could have invaded before now. A: I really need to see King Narnode. Could you help me sneak in? FE: Well, as you helped me I suppose I could. We’ll have to be careful. If I get caught I’ll be in the cage! A: OK, what should I do? FE: Jump in the back of the cart. It’s a food delivery, we should be fine. - FE: OK traveller, you’d better get going. A: Thanks again! FE: That’s OK, all the best. - A: King Narnode, I need to talk! KN: Traveller, what are you doing here? The stronghold has been put on full alert! It’s not safe for you here! A: Your Highness, I believe Glough is killing the trees in order to make a mass fleet of warships! KN: That’s an absurd accusation! A: His hatred for humanity is stronger than you know! KN: That’s enough Traveller, you sound as paranoid as him! Traveller please leave! It’s bad enough having one human locked up. - A: How are you doing Charlie? C: I’ve been better. A: Glough has some plan to rule RuneScape! C: I wouldn’t put it past him, the Gnome’s crazy! A: I need some proof to convince the King. C: Hmm…you could be in luck! Before Glough had me locked up I heard him mention that he’d left his chest keys at his girlfriend’s. A: Where does she live? C: Just west of the toad swamp. A: OK, I’ll see what I can find. - A: Hello there. Anita: Oh hello, I’ve seen you with the King. A: Yes, I’m helping him with a problem. AN: You must know my boy friend Glough then? A: Indeed! AN: Could you do me a favour? A: I suppose so. AN: Please give this key to Glough, he left it here last night. Anita gives you a key. AN: Thanks a lot. A: No…thank you! - A: Hi, Your Highness, did you think about what I said? KN: Look, if you’re right about Glough I would have him arrested but there’s no reason for me to think he’s lying. A: Look, I found this at Glough’s home! You give the King the invasion plans. KN: If these are to be believed then this is terrible! But it’s not proof, any one could have made these. Traveller, I understand your concern. I had guards search Glough’s house but they found nothing suspicious, just these odd twigs. The King has given you some twigs lashed together. KN: On the other hand, if Glough’s right about the humans we will need an army of gnomes to protect ourselves. So I’ve decided to allow Glough to raise a mighty gnome army. The Grand Tree’s still slowly dying. If it is human sabotage we must respond! Battle with a Black Demon You can hear the grinding of an ancient pulley system. - A: Hello? Anybody? Glough? G: You really are becoming a headache! Well, at least now you can die knowing you were right, it will save me having to hunt you down like all the other human filth of RuneScape! A: You’re crazy, Glough! G: Bah! Well, soon you’ll see, the gnomes are ready to fight. In three weeks this tree will be dead wood, in ten weeks it will be 30 battleships! Finally we will rid the world of the disease called humanity! A: What makes you think I’ll let you get away with it? G: Fool…meet my little friend! - G: Mummy! Glough’s run off! Finishing Up KN: Traveller, you’re wounded! What happened? A: It’s Glough! He set a demon on me! KN: What?! Glough?! With a demon?! A: Glough has a store of Daconia rocks further up the passage! He’s been accessing the roots from a secret passage at his home. KN: Never! Not Glough! He’s a good gnome at heart! Guard! GG: Sire! KN: Go and check out that passage! - GG: We found Glough hiding under a horde of Daconia rocks! A: That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! Glough’s been fooling you! KN: I…I don’t know what to say! How could I have been so blind?! Guard! Call off the military training! The humans are not attacking! GG: Yes sir! KN: You have my full apologies Traveller! And my gratitude! A reward will have to wait though, the tree is still dying! The guards are clearing Glough’s rock supply now but there must be more Daconia hidden somewhere in the roots! Help us search, we have little time! - KN: Traveller, have you managed to find the Daconia? A: IS this it? KN: Yes! Excellent, well done! You give the King the Daconia rock. KN: It’s incredible, the tree’s health is improving already! I don’t know what to say, we owe you so much! To think Glough had me fooled all along! A: All that matters now is that humans and gnomes can live together in peace! KN: I’ll drink to that! From now on I vow to make this stronghold a welcoming place for all! I’ll grant you access to all our facilities. A: Thanks! I think! KN: It should make your stay here easier. You can use the spirit tree to transport yourself, as well as the gnome glider. I also give you access to our mine. A: Mine? KN: Very few know of the secret mine under the Grand Tree. If you push on the roots just to my north they will separate and let you pass. A: Strange! KN: That’s magic trees for you! All the best Traveller and thanks again! A: You too, Your Highness! QUEST COMPLETE!!!! Category:Transcripts